Terkikis
by Nohara Rin
Summary: Kau berjalan, menapaki tanah dan melewati gerbang besar menuju desa yang dulu sempat kau genggam dengan kebencian dan dendam. Canon-AT. Drabble for 1000 Savers Under The Same Sky! ;)
1. Terkikis

_Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto_

_For 1000 Savers Under The Same Sky ^_^_

_Warning: no dialogue, plotless._

* * *

.

.

Kau berjalan, menapaki tanah dan melewati gerbang besar menuju desa yang dulu sempat kau genggam dengan kebencian dan dendam. Langkahmu pasti, dan enggan untuk berhenti, tak menghiraukan debaran detak jantungmu yang mulai menggila, saat kau lihat seorang wanita yang dulu kau abaikan berdiri di sana.

Suaranya, gerak tubuhnya, ekspresinya, sangatlah khas bagimu ketika melihatnya sedang bercengkrama dengan gadis-gadis lain di desa ini. Rentang waktu yang kauterima untuk tidak melihatnya beberapa momen membuatmu menyadari sesuatu, kalau dia sudah berubah. Wajahnya nampak lebih dewasa dan jelas menunjukkan garis wajah bahwa dia bukanlah gadis cengeng yang selalu berada dalam lindunganmu seperti dulu.

Tiba-tiba wanita berambut merah muda itu menoleh tanpa tendeng aling melemparkanmu sebuah senyum. Senyuman manis yang tak pernah luput dari wajahnya ketika kau berikan ia sedikit kebahagiaan, meski kau tahu kau jarang melakukan itu.

Kau tersenyum tipis, teramat tipis hingga tanpa sengaja menggenggam mawar di balik punggungmu terlalu erat. Menyebabkan duri, yang belum sempat kau bersihkan karena memetiknya tadi terlalu terburu-buru, menggores kulitmu dan mencuri beberapa mili cairan merah milikmu.

Kau berjengit. Langkahmu yang sedari tadi dipenuhi kepastian, kini memelan dan perlahan-lahan terhenti. Kau meringis dengan kedutan tipis di alismu perlahan merasakan perih seperti teriris. Genggaman tanganmu semakin erat pada mawar di punggungmu hingga buku-buku jarimu terhunus sebegitu dalamnya oleh duri.

Bukan. Bukan karena rasa sakit di telapak tanganmu yang membuatmu merasa nelangsa, tapi rasa sakit di dalam rongga dadamu ketika melihat wanita itu tengah berlari dan memeluk pria lain—yang sebelumnya tengah melewatimu dari belakang.

Serta merta duniamu terasa pengang. Suara kicauan burung di pagi hari mendadak lenyap. Kau menyaksikannya, wanitamu yang dulu mengejar-ngejarmu sedemikian rupa, kini telah memeluk erat pria berambut pirang yang kaukenal dengan sebutan 'rival abadi'.

Seorang rival sekaligus sahabat yang menyeretmu dalam tali persaudaraan, lantas membawamu pada hasrat untuk kembali mencari tali kasihmu dengan wanitamu yang sempat kau tinggalkan.

Tapi mengapa…?

Genggaman tanganmu pada mawar itu kini turun di samping tungkai kaki kananmu. Tangkai hijau segar yang cukup tebal berlapis belasan duri, telah kau patahkan. Kelopak mawarnya yang cukup besar-besar dan menawan kini terjatuh menghantam tanah dengan lembut hingga sedikit membal. Disusul cairan merah pekat yang menetes-netes dari sobekan telapak tanganmu. Diiringi tetesan hangat dari kedua matamu.

Kau menginjaknya, menekan dan menggesek bunga tidak berdosa itu dengan kakimu yang terbalut sandal ninja hingga terkikis—seperti hatimu, harapanmu yang kini kau bawa pergi dengan kedua kakimu yang berbalik arah untuk mengambil langkah jauh-jauh.

* * *

_A/N: Fic ucapat selamat untuk Grup SasuSaku Lovers! (Grup SSL sudah beranggotakan tepat seribu orang, selamat ya ^_^) cuma ini yang bisa kuberikan. Maafkan kalau lebay dan tidak jelas begini hihihi. Diketik kurang dari setengah jam itu pun sambil chatting2an (barengan pula sama si Aya) XD yg pasti ini bentuk kecintaanku pd SasuSaku :* eit jangan ngamuk dulu krn plotnya, kuromi insya Allah punya lanjutannya kok :* tapi... entah kapan bakal dilanjutin un ._. #dibakar_


	2. Terpaksa

_Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto_

_Terpaksa_

_Sekuel "Terkikis"_

_Warning: plotless, sakura POV._

* * *

.

.

Kau terenyuh, menikmati semilir angin sore yang membelai lemah rambut merah mudamu. Di depanmu, bertebaran perempuan seusiamu, rekan-rekan seangkatanmu yang kini sedang beradu dialog tak penting denganmu. Terus bersahutan, hingga Yamanaka Ino memberimu sebuah kedipan mata—singkat, sekilas namun kau mengerti maksudnya.

Kau menoleh, membalikkan tubuhmu, tanpa keraguan mengukir senyum termanis meski ada getaran dalam hatimu yang mati-matian kau tepis. Matamu menyipit mengiringi senyummu, menunjukkan betapa kau kini bahagia melihat seseorang di hadapanmu.

Sempat ada ragu, tapi kakimu terus melaju dengan degup jantung yang masih terpacu. Di luar kendali, kau berlari, mempersempit jarak yang kalian miliki. Kau melihatnya, wajah tampannya tersenyum tulus meski tipis namun terasa begitu lembut menyentuh—dan mencakar pelan relung jiwamu.

Kau tahu dia menantikannya, kedua tanganmu yang terbuka lebar untuk menyambut kepulangannya. Tapi yang kau lakukan adalah sebaliknya, kau mengabaikannya. Lebih memilih memeluk lelaki pirang yang sebelumnya telah membalap langkah pria berambut hitam yang kini terdiam.

Kau tertawa, entah untuk alasan apa, tapi kau mencoba untuk memamerkan dunia kalau kau bahagia. Seperti ujung katana yang ditempa dan diasah khusus untuk menembus dadamu, kau merasakan sesak, yang teramat sangat hingga membuatmu memeluk pria pirang dalam dekapanmu lebih kencang.

Hingga sosok yang menungguimu itu pergi, meninggalkan sebatang mawar yang telah hancur tangkainya, yang telah tak berbentuk kelopak merahnya, bersama dengan tetesan merah dari tangannya yang kini menghilang di kejauhan, bersamaan dengan cairan pekat yang kini memaksa keluar dari kerongkonganmu—menodai jubah lawan bermain sandiwaramu, bersamaan dengan teriakan rekan-rekan seangkatanmu.

Kau limbung, kesadaranmu menipis. Tidak lagi bingung, saat teman-temanmu mulai menangis. Napasmu terputus-putus. Tapi senyuman tulus di wajahmu tak kan pernah pupus. Dalam benakmu, sosok pria berambut kelam tadi kembali menyambangimu.

Tatapan kecewanya, tundukan kepalanya, putaran balik tubuhnya, langkah menjauhnya. Semua samar, hitam abu-abu merangkak naik dalam asamu hingga warna-warna pelangi membiasi. Kau bersyukur, karena tepat waktu.

Lalu kenapa, kau menangis?

Karena kau, hanya bersandiwara. Karena kau, hanya ingin dia bahagia. Karena kau, terpaksa.

* * *

_A/N: Kembali dengan fic kurang ajar XD yo! Tadinya sekuel terkikis itu bakal kujadiin multichapter tapi… *cross finger*_


End file.
